


Do You Want Me To Leave?

by UngusTheBungus



Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being an Asshole, Insults, Reader-Insert, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: After returning from a mission, Gilgamesh won't leave you alone. Not really a relationship kinda thing, unless you want it to be. :P
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Reader
Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Do You Want Me To Leave?

“Nice work, you guys!” You complimented your team of servants. Most of them just smiled while Mash blushed and muttered a “Thanks, Senpai”. Then, they dematerialized and you returned to Chaldea with Mash. As you tried to walk to your room, Mash lectured you on how you should get more sleep. You were a bit annoyed, but you had to tell yourself that she was only doing this because she cared for you.

When you reached for your door handle, Mash lectured you some more before wishing you a good night’s rest and heading off. You weren’t surprised that when you walked in, you saw Gilgamesh sitting on your bed giving you the stink eye. Jesus christ, who pissed in his cheerios?

“Anything you want to say to me, Gil?” You asked, resulting in him huffing at you. What a baby.

“First of all, you are only to address me as ‘My King’” Oh brother. “Secondly, I wasn’t aware of the other servants’ incompetence when it came to battle.” Okay, you can usually take it when he insults you, but insulting your team? No one insults your servants.

“Excuse me, ‘my king’” You said the last couple of words mockingly, further infuriating the man behind you while you looked in the mirror. “My servants are doing the best they can. If you could kindly keep your nasty comment to yourself, that would be fantastic.” You brushed a piece of hair out of your face and turned around. Gilgamesh was standing now and boy was he fuming.

Good, he deserved it. You were shocked when he pushed you up against the wall and gave you a stern look like he was scolding a child.

“You best hold your tongue, mongrel.” He warned, causing you to roll your eyes dramatically. “I am simply speaking the truth. Everyone participating in the mission today was rather pathetic, especially Mash.” Your ears perked up when you heard Mash’s name. You did not just hear this condescending bastard talk about your girl like that.

“Shut the fuck up!” You shouted at him. “Mash is amazing and always works hard for me. She constantly worries about me, which is more than I can say for you.” Your defensive behavior resulted in Gilgamesh chuckling and giving you the widest grin imaginable.

“Looks like I struck a nerve.” He said, ruby eyes gleaming down at you. In response, you pushed him away and planted your face into the pillows piled on your bed. How dare he talk to you like this?! You were supposed to be the master, but it sure doesn’t ever seem like it!

You mumbled into the pillow while thinking about what to do. You wanted to tell him to fuck off, but maybe you should say it in a nicer way? Nah, he blew it by being a complete dick.

“Gil, I need some time to myself.” You hinted. There was silence for a moment before you heard him speak.

“Do you want me to leave?” He questioned. Bruh, he could not be this stupid. “Perhaps, I’ll stay here and rile you up some more.”

That’s it. With all of your strength, you pushed him out of your room while angrily mumbling to yourself. Before he could turn around, you shouted at him to “fuck off” and slammed the door in his pretty face.


End file.
